The word guessing game of hangman is well known in the prior art and is generally played with only pencil and paper. Further, various hangman type games have been suggested in the prior art of which U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,394,935 and 3,734,506 are illustrative. These prior art hangman type games, in my judgement, have not introduced a sufficient amount of drama in the game to make it exciting to play.